plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MyNameIsMyName
Phanminhnhat (talk) 10:55, October 31, 2015 (UTC) talk You have terrible grammar. "since it will not effect these zombie." is not how you edit. sorry. I am going to fix this myself.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 14:30, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Blocks Actually, humpback is correct. 00:41, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Phanminhnhat (talk) 09:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Phanminhnhat (talk) 11:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) If its new content? Why are you undoing my edits & trying to overexpose it on the first day?! I just came to check in & suprised the Day 1 -16 is already created. Shouldn't we wait a week before removing the New Content tag? Jeydo (talk) 04:16, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh I see Phanminhnhat (talk) 01:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: SOMEGUY476 Phanminhnhat (talk) 11:00, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Phanminhnhat (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Phanminhnhat (talk) 11:32, November 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:Uneeded categories? }} My dynamic difficulty was on T and no Boombox Zombies appeared when I was doing a quest. Then I noticed you undid my edit. I played Day 31 again and it appeared. Sorry, I have no idea what happened. Ltleelim (talk) 22:26, December 31, 2015 (UTC) --HBotanist1223 (talk) 23:54, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for editing articles for grammar, but sometimes you might make some mistakes. Just keep up the good work! :) Da Cuke 45 (talk) 04:39, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I WERE ADDED DELETE TEMPLATE TO YOUR USER PAGEGikuba (talk) 08:44, February 6, 2016 (UTC) if you report me,i change your report to N/AGikuba (talk) 08:57, February 6, 2016 (UTC) WHAT IS THIS? MiroPod (talk) 02:40, February 8, 2016 (UTC) DUDE the reason I made a new Annocount I was too stupid Block my old for forever--Everythingkkkkkkkkkk (New Annocount) (talk) 10:16, February 16, 2016 (UTC) where can i see your "list the plants" game? Happy-shroom (talk) 04:34, March 1, 2016 (UTC) please can you go on ultimate battle? its like every man for himself and i want to defeat microphone dj!\ Happy-shroom (talk) 01:22, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Trademarked Image --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 02:29, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Revert with no explanation Hello MyNameIsMyName! I have recently noticed that a segment to *strategies* of Wall-nut Bowling I added was removed. The following being below. "Also, if you are looking to hit zombies in three close lanes, then roll an Explode-o-nut in the middle lane to have more of an explosion reach on all lanes. This should mainly be done if the horde of zombies walk on single patches of grass." I would like an explanation as to why that segment was removed. --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 02:45, August 1, 2016 (UTC) If you don't mind. Would you care to copy and paste the other segment that sounded similar to mine then? --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 03:57, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello. So. I appreciate your efforts in trying to sort the page out. But ultimately whatever you're tying to state doesn't make any sense. Yes, These two segments do speak about Explode-O-Nut, But they are for different uses. "Also, if you are looking to hit zombies in three close lanes, then roll an Explode-o-nut in the middle lane to have more of an explosion reach on all lanes. This should mainly be done if the horde of zombies walk on single patches of grass" This refers to killing a group of over powered zombies. While- "Explode-o-nuts should not be relied on too much. They should be used to kill a zombie that goes over one hit. This is to save up on Wall-nuts other than the constant use of using Wall-nuts to kill a single non-one hit zombie. This should be done when a zombie cannot be hit by a ricochet if there are no zombies in front of it" Seems to refers to a technique used to save up on wall-nuts. I do think there is writing similar to the first segment. But the second segment doesn't have anything to seemingly do with it. So maybe you mistaken some segments. Im not sure. Either way. HAND. your like the second person to say that maybe if you tell my mistakes then.........Almenec (talk) 09:24, September 26, 2016 (UTC) im sorry bro i think i keep repeating things over again, but i have been checking my sentences i think there ok............................................................. so what have i done wrong this time???Almenec (talk) 08:57, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Heads up The 5th report thread hit 200 messages, and I closed it. You can make the 6th thread now. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 04:32, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Happy b-day! GG Mental Skillness (talk) 18:42, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Weird. The username was "MyNameIsMyName", so I assumed it was you. Mental Skillness (talk) 07:26, December 27, 2016 (UTC) 19:10, May 2, 2017 (UTC)}} This is an answer. So, you may be wondering why I reverted your edits...I can recall Bean Counter and High-Voltage Currant. Both were grammatical errors, and had nothing else to fix. Er...maybe for HVC, I was like "Grammar error, revert revert revert." without realizing the comma replacements. My bad. For Bean Counter, you said "its ability gives ITSELF..." or something like that. However, Bean Counter gets the boost. Its ability does not. For HVC, you said: Despite a play of is able to hit 3 zombies at maximum, High-Voltage Currant can sometimes gain +'''4 '''from it. This is most likely a glitch. Despite~ always works with ~being. CWJ-D (talk) 14:10, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Traits I see. I don't play PvZH so I had to use the card page for all of them. 10:18, June 19, 2017 (UTC)}} I don't have a word bubble Soz, cheers for the link adds though! --B-doom13 (talk) 04:06, June 26, 2017 (UTC)B-doom13 Are you MLGImp2002? }} }} Hey there. About the inverted Repeaters, they're obtained from renaming the files in the same way as how other maps did (Day, NIght, Fog, Roof and Roof Night). So is it really hacking or still legit considering other pages contain info on renaming save files? TanTan98 (talk) 14:28, November 28, 2017 (UTC) OH MY, MYNAMEISMYNAME! I am the Laser Bean and you are the Primal Peashooter. ZFF 4 Evr (Zombie Fighting Friends Forever)!Lucasgabrielv (talk) 11:51, February 26, 2018 (UTC) OH MY, MYNAMEISMYNAME! I am the Laser Bean and you are the Primal Peashooter. ZFF 4 Evr (Zombie Fighting Friends Forever)!Protect your house. ZOMBIE FRUSTRATION !!!Lucasgabrielv (talk) 11:56, February 26, 2018 (UTC)